<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Royal Adventure by suffaruwu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348025">A Royal Adventure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/suffaruwu/pseuds/suffaruwu'>suffaruwu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, guys i didnt write pure suffering this time :D</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:34:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/suffaruwu/pseuds/suffaruwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After being called to the royal palace of Lugnica, Subaru somehow finds himself in the throne room, lying in a heap with five young girls clinging onto him for dear life — each one a blushing, giggling royal candidate, their memories seemingly reversed along with their age. </p><p>So, even though an exasperated sigh leaves him, he can’t help but smile fondly at the sight as well. Emilia, Crusch, Anastasia, Priscilla, and even Felt, too — they’re all so carefree. Happier, perhaps. </p><p>But past that… just how did they end up like this?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Royal Adventure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crusch, Emilia, and Anastasia just finished discussing the terms of their 3-way alliance. Emilia would pledge to support either candidate if they won, as did the other 2, and in return, they would get a position in each other’s rule. They walked down the hall, but then they heard noises coming from a room. They found Wilhelm van Astrea standing beside it, red faced, lips stiff. </p><p> </p><p>Emilia asked, “Wilhelm, what’s going on?” </p><p> </p><p>He responded, throat tightened, “N-nothing, Lady Emilia, absolutely nothing! Please, continue on…”</p><p> </p><p>Crusch yelled, “The winds of untruth blow from you! Out of the way!” The 3 women shoved Wilhelm out of the way, who offered no resistance. </p><p> </p><p>He whimpered, “Forgive me, my lady...I couldn’t stop this…”</p><p> </p><p>They opened the door, to find their collective worst nightmares. Knight’s uniforms lay crumpled up against the corner, as they saw buck-naked Julius and Subaru using Felix as a spit roast. The 3 secret lovers were so ecstatic, they didn’t even notice their ladies enter.</p><p> </p><p>Emilia sobbed as Subaru cried out Felix’s preferred name. “Oh, Ferris, yes, just like that! You're so much better than Emilia!”</p><p> </p><p>Anastasia couldn’t believe her knight, as he drooled in pure, unadulterated pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>Crusch was aghast at Felix, happily letting the two shove his body back and forth, like a ragdoll. He mumbled orgasmically as Subaru and Julius shoved their considerable manhood into either end of him. His tiny pecker leaked as they treated him like the slut he was.</p><p> </p><p>All three royal candidates fell to their knees, as the three knights collectively let out squeals of pleasure before collapsing to the floor, their fluids coating Felix and the bed surrounding them.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Emilia-tan I’m ready whenever you are!” Subaru called through the bedroom door. They were about to head off on another date and she’d asked him to meet her outside her.</p><p>“AAAAAUUUUUGHHHHHH” A moan of passion echoed through the door of Emilia’s room, the occupants of the room seemingly oblivious to how Subaru had just called.</p><p>“What the fucks going on in there?” Subaru was just about to turn the doorknob when he heard shouting inside.</p><p>“GENTLER DADDY PLEASEEEE, YOU’RE TOO ROUGH” Emilia cried, interlaced with heavy breathing and moans of passion.</p><p>“Lia just wait a bit, Daddy Pucks almost done, smack” Pucks declaration to his daughter was followed by the smacking sound of him tapping that half-elf booty.</p><p>“Daddy if you don’t hurry up I’m going to be late for my date with Subaru and he’s going to be sad AAAAAUUUUGGGHHHH”</p><p>“DADDY WHY’D YOU CRAWL INSIDE ME, IT’S GOING TO BE SO HARD TO AAAAAAAAUUUUUGHHHHHHH GET ALL THE HAIR OUT OF MY PUSSY!”</p><p>“Don’t worry Lia, I’ll just lick it all up into a nice hairball, it’ll be easy to clean!” There was than a sound of licking before a load thud.</p><p>“AAAAAUUUUUUGGGHHHHHH”</p><p>“LIA ARE YOU OKAY?”</p><p>“KEEP LICKIN DADDY PUCK IT FEELS TOOO….. AAAAUUUUGHHHH GOOOD……” Emilia’s moans were interlaced with a thrashing sound as she couldn’t handle the pure ecstasy as Puck licked her cervix clean of hair from his position inside her vagina.</p><p>“Well I guess I just got cucked by a fucking cat, who’s her father….. Tella-tan, take me.” Natsuki Subaru than began to walk away from the door uttering words that would make both Envy and Satella orgasm.</p><p>“Subaru? Puck, Subaru is here I gotta go.” The incestful half-elf than stuck her head out the door and called to the boy walking down the hall.</p><p>“SUBARU WAIT IM ALMOST READY….. AUUGGGGHHHH” She than fell on the carpet moaning in pleasure once again.</p><p>“Ooops, there was still a little hair left” Pucks voice still sounded muffled from his position inside Emilia’s vagina.</p><p>Subaru just kept walking away, weeping in near silence.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH” Theresia screamed at the top of her lungs as her insides were rearranged. “REINHARD YOUR DRAGON SWORDS TOO MUCH!”</p><p> </p><p>Theresia moaned uncontrollably as her whole body was flung up and down like a ragdoll along the true dragon sword that was Reinhards massive dong.</p><p> </p><p>“Hold on grandmother, just a bit longer” Reinhard said as he managed to hide the pure ecstasy that he derived from finally fulfilling his childhood dream of clapping his grandma’s cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“ONLY A IT LONGER?!? WHERE’S YOU’RE SPUNK GRANDSON?” Theresia let out between moans as her body was flopped up and down by Reinhards massive thrusts.</p><p> </p><p>“Grandma… the OD Laguna has rejected my request for the divine protection of lasting long in bed, I am ….. truly sorry……” Reinhard said with great sorrow in his voice, soon the greatest moment in his life would be over.</p><p> </p><p>“JUST HOLD ON SONNY, GRANNY ONLY NEEDS A FEW MORE PUMPS, AUGGGGHHHHHH” Just as Theresia was about to climax Reinhard made a massive thrust, but his 16 inch dragon sword was too much for Theresia’s ressureced corpse to handle. Her tight but rotting pussy was torn open as Reinhard ejaculated everywhere, spreading a trail of blood, gore, and cum across the priestella courtyard.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“OOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH” Subaru heard a moan echo through the corridors of the mansion, he recognized the voice, Emilia.</p><p> </p><p>Subaru began sprinting as fast as he could towards her bedroom, the source of the noise. He had just managed to get to the mansion after his encounter with the whale, he had already died so many times to get here and he wasn’t going to let anything happen to his beloved EMT now that he was here.</p><p> </p><p>The mansion was completely empty but…..</p><p> </p><p>“OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH”</p><p> </p><p>There it was again, it was louder, he was getting closer.</p><p> </p><p>Subaru stood at the door to Emilia’s bedroom and bust in; and it was then that he was met with a sight that shook him to his very core.</p><p> </p><p>The first thing that hit him was the smell, the heavy sent of perspiration filled the room.</p><p> </p><p>The next were the clothes on the floor, a torn pair of witch cult robes alongside his beloved EMT’s clothes.</p><p> </p><p>“HARDER DADDY GEUSE, HARDER!!!!” Emilia squealed as she got raw dogged from behind by the full on chad that was Betelgeuse Romanée Conti.</p><p> </p><p>“I CAN’T HOLD IT, MY BRAIN TREMBLESSSSSSSSS” Screamed the aged Sin Archbishop.</p><p> </p><p>“JUST A LITTLE LONGER DADDY, YOU CAN DO IT!” Shouted Emilia in determination, her face dripping in sweat that must have come from the extent of her love making with her beloved Geuse.</p><p> </p><p>Betelgeuse gave one more massive thrust, resulting in the room being filled with his screams and Emilia’s moans.</p><p> </p><p>“IT’S COMING MY DAUGHTER; I AM TOO SLOTHFUL” Geuse’s eyes than rolled back out of his head before he fell backwards onto the bed leaving white liquid all over both himself and Emilia’s rear end.</p><p> </p><p>“DADDY GEUSE I’M NOT DONE YET!” Emilia roared as she hopped right back onto Geuse’s massive and diligent 8inch monster. The incredibly forceful gyrations of her hips shook not only Geuse’s body, not even just the entire bed, they shook even Subaru where he stood. With every squeak of the bed, with every moan of pleasure from his once innocent angel, the boy died a little inside.</p><p> </p><p>“OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH” Emilia let out her biggest moan yet, her eyes rolled back into her head as she experienced the greatest pleasure of her life, pure ecstasy. </p><p> </p><p>As she rolled of her chad BF/Father/Fuck-boi, revealing that the sheets underneath her were thoroughly soaked; both her own eyes as well as Geuse’s settled on the slack jawed boy standing in the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>Natsuki Subaru struck a pose before declaring “I WILL NOT BE NTR’ED IN MY OWN STORY!” He began to pull down his trousers but as they reached his knee’s he heard the voice of sloth.</p><p> </p><p>“No, you are truly slothful; if a true virgin such as yourself had wished to not be NTR’ed he would’ve been diligent and jumped right on in, but you were slothful instead.” Just as the last word left Geuse’s mouth Subaru’s body was contorted beyond recognition by the Authority of Sloth, the unseen hands.</p><p> </p><p>As Subaru returned by death the last words he heard, the last thing he saw was, “Daddy, are you ready to go again?” As Emilia began to fondle her beloved Geuse’s chest.</p><p><br/>
As halibel wagged his tail, Subaru caught hold of it and pulled it a bit.</p><p>"Ouch Subaru, it hurts" he said.</p><p>Caressing his fur, Subaru's hand moved from below halibel's nape towards his ass. Cupping both of them in his palms he gave him a little push</p><p>"Ready, are you?" Subaru asked.</p><p>"Y-you forgot the lube" Halibel replied.</p><p>"Oh yeah, how can we forget about that".</p><p>Pouring the lube on his palm, he rubbed it between his fingers. It was just the perfect amount of slippery. His hand made there way back to Halibel's ass again.</p><p>As he inserted his fingers...</p><p>"Oh Subaru... It won't fit" Halibel screamed.</p><p> </p><p>“P-Patrashe chan~”</p><p>Subaru arched his back in ecstasy as Patrashe  shoved her huge bulging penis into Subaru’s behind. </p><p> </p><p>“Gw-gwaaah!” Patrashe  roared in reply, thrusting yet again, causing Subaru to moan loudly.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s saying something like... I bet even that bitch Emilia doesn’t make you feel that good.” Otto translated. Otto was watching them do the deed with a disturbing amount of enthusiasm , his pants down as he stroked his penis. </p><p> </p><p>“She’s right. But, I’m still surprised  you are into this sorta stuff” Subaru said, looking at his friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you expect any better of me? My first love was a cat after all.” Otto said, still furiously masterbating.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a perv-ahh!” Subaru was interrupted by Patrashe, who grabbed his hair and pulled it back as she began another round of ravishingly his anus. “Ahh~ shit” Subaru moaned, “It feels so good. She’s hitting the right- spot.”  Each thrust Patrashe did caused Subaru’s Erect penis to brush against the ground, giving him a pseudo handjob. “Shit~ ahhh!” Patrashe fucked him again and again, causing him to get more and more around and red. “ I think I’m gonna~”</p><p> </p><p>“Gwaah!” Patrashe cries out in pure extasy.</p><p> </p><p>“ Me too! Me too Patrashe! I’m gonna cum too!” Otto slobbered out, his hips bucking to the point where he almost fell out of the chair he was fapping on.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahhhh!” The trio climaxed in unison, and all collapsed with a satisfying thud.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you should join in too next time, Otto.” Subaru said after a minute of satisfied silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course! I have to see if Natsuki-sans bussy is a good as Patrashe-san claims it is.”  Otto replied.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Pulling his hair and revealing his beaten dirty face, Satella continued to fuck his ass as she spat on his face. </p><p> </p><p>"I bet that whore Emilia-tan wouldn't make you feel good at all." Satella forcibly slammed her hips into him making her cock fully break into his rectum. </p><p> </p><p>"aahaaahhhhhhhhhh" Subaru screamed to the frozen forest, wishing his frozen friends would help him. </p><p> </p><p>"No can do dear Subaru-kun~ your the Witch's bitch now. I will make you forget that whore Emilia. I won't lose to a childish BITCH!" </p><p> </p><p>Satella grapped his hair pulled him back and threw the boy into the ground, turning to place her foot over his ass and ontop of his head. Satella twisted her boot's heel into his head crushing his skull as she continued to fuck him with rhythm and speed. Her cock steadily broke the boy's virgin ass. </p><p> </p><p>Subaru screamed underneath her foot as his rectum was annihilated by her cock. </p><p> </p><p>All that came out of Subaru's mouth was a muffled scream into the floor of the forest as Satella gave one last stomp on his head. </p><p> </p><p>His mind was screaming much more coherently. </p><p> </p><p>The witch smiled and slammed her cock into him deep for one last time before arching her back and lessoning to his mind screaming her name while his mouth was crushed into the ground underneath her foot. </p><p> </p><p>SATTTELLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! </p><p> </p><p>The Witch of Envy shot centuries worth of baby batter  through her cock deep into his ass, filling his guts and painting his insides white with her white warm sludge. Her cock shooting like a waterhose into the boy filling his stomach and ass. Subaru's belly began expanding and bulging as Satella humped and thrusted her sexy hips on his behind while shooting her cum into him. Her balls giggled on his butt while she humped the boy into the ground doggystyle while her foot was pressed firmly on his head.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>oops, guess i'll go to hell</p><p>Edit: believe it or not the only things i wrote were the summary, title, and tags lmao. all i did was sacrifice my ao3 account for shits and giggles. </p><p>was it worth it? </p><p>totally. </p><p>sorry not sorry hA, have a good day :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>